The Faerie of Banishment
by S.Lott
Summary: yeah, so, i started this story in 7th grade, i'm going into 11th now. after many hours of reviewingrewriting and reediting i finally got the guts to post on here.... be nice, the inspiration came from drawings and well, who doesn't love Tinkerbelle? r
1. A Bad Beginning

One warm sunny day a lovely young faerie was flying around enjoying the sun on her wings. Her blue and purple hair floating on the wind made her look even more majestic then she felt. She closed her eyes and flew faster. She was not afraid of hitting trees because she knew this way better than anyone. Humming merrily to herself she thought of absolutely no troubles that could ruin the glorious mood she was in today. Her name was Lady Lela or she was better known as the Faerie of Love and Happiness. The Faerie of Love and Happiness brings all the love and joy into the world. If she spies a young couple she immediately can tell if they are in love or not just by looking at them. She also brought happiness to those who had little or none. While enjoying the morning breeze she heard a desperate call for help. She quickly flies to the source of the call, willing to help any in need on this fine day. At the source of the call she found her dear friend Lady Starla, lying helplessly on the ground. Starla, or otherwise known as the Faerie of Virtue, was pregnant with a baby faerie. All faeries know that nothing or no one is a more wonderful sight than a pregnant faerie. Lela smiled as she saw the beautifully pregnant faerie.

"What in the world has happened here?" asked Lela as she cautiously lifted the young faerie back on to her feet.

"Oh, everything Lela. Its my baby! She is coming early!" she said to her friend calmly but anxiously, her face twisted in excitement, fear and some pain. All faeries know that an early baby, even in the faerie world as well as any other world, is a bad omen! Bad luck shall befall any who give birth to an early child, whether it happens sooner or later. No one knows which, for it is different for everyone.

"Oh dear! That is not good news at all! We need to get you to Lady Hara quickly!" she said. Lady Hara was the Healing Faerie. Lela was absolutely positive that she could help Starla. She hoped to her self that it wasn't already too late.

Lela half flew, half carried the pregnant Starla to the Healing Fearie's tree house. She was still young and couldn't support the weight of another while flying just yet. They knocked on the door quietly but with great urgency. Hara opened the door within seconds. Lela calmly explained their dilemma to the faerie then Hara knew exactly what to do. Hara ushered them inside and laid the distressed Starla on the bed. Hara made sure she was comfortable before going to the kitchen to get some warm water and some rags for Starla.

"Lady Lela, how long has she been this way?" asked Hara.

The faerie shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I found her lying screaming for help about a mile away from her tree."

"Alright. We don't have much time then. Lela dear, I need you to find these herbs for me. Mugs Weed, Pansy Root, and Razor Petals. And quickly. We don't have much time." said Hara, flying about her tree looking in this cupboard and then that one looking for the different things she needed to help with the faerie's distress.

She nodded and started towards the door saying, "Yes Lady."

"Make haste girl! We haven't much time!" Hara yelled sternly, rushing toward the crying faerie on her bed.

Lela flies out the door with as much speed she can manage. She frantically searched for the herbs while Hara cares for the young faerie. She speaks quietly to Starla as she dabs her forehead with a warm rag.

"Starla, hang in there. It will be alright. Lela will find the herbs and this will pass." Hara said comfortingly.

Lela hurried as fast as she could to find the herbs that Hara requested. She knew where to look but just wasn't fast enough. First she found the razor petals in the meadow about a mile from Hara's tree. Then she found the mugs weed, easily hidden in a hollow tree. Lastly she found the pansy root. This was the hardest to find, for it was not the time of year for pansy root to grow. She went to another Healing Faerie for it. Then hurried back to Hara's.

But by the time Lela got back to the tree house, it was too late. When Lela flew in the door, gasping for breath, she saw Lady Starla sitting in the rocking chair with the baby faerie in her arms. She was singing a Faerie Lullaby while rocking the infant faerie. Tears swelled up in Lela's eyes at the sight of them.

With tears falling, Lela tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. No words could erase a lifetime of unfortunate events. "I'm so sorry, my lady." was all Lela could manage. Lela fell to her knees by the rocking chair, unable to stop the tears.

Starla looked down at the weeping faerie by her feet and put her hand on her shoulder. Lela looked up into the eyes of the new mother. "Lela, it's quite alright. I wanted her and I'd take her anyway she came." said Starla happily as she wiped away Lela's constant tears. Smiling, she added, "Come now. No more tears. This is a happy moment. If anyone should be crying, I should be me!" Starla laughed a bit hoping this would help the still sobbing faerie. Lela did perk up a bit, she stood and looked into the blanket bundled up next to Starla's side. In the bundle she laid eyes on the loveliest baby faerie she had ever seen. She smiled as big green eyes, unusual for a faerie, stared back at her with delight.

"Well, what are you going to name her, my dear?" asked Hara smiling.

"Well, taking into consideration that she's different from the others. I'll name her something different as well. Scarlett Rose should do the trick. Scarlett because of her rosy cheeks." Starla said beaming with pride and joy.

"Well, I think it suits her. Scarlett Rose it is." Lela said wiping away the last of her tears.

All through the day and well into the night, the three friends passed the baby around, each taking turns holding her and talking about how beautiful she was. They didn't realize that the different baby would grow into a different faerie which could have a bad outcome in the future.


	2. 18 Years Later

One warm sunny day a lovely young faerie was flying around enjoying the sun on her wings. Her blue and purple hair floating on the wind made her look even more majestic then she felt. She closed her eyes and flew faster. She was not afraid of hitting trees because she knew this way better than anyone. Humming merrily to herself she thought of absolutely no troubles that could ruin the glorious mood she was in today. Her name was Lady Lela or she was better known as the Faerie of Love and Happiness. The Faerie of Love and Happiness brings all the love and joy into the world. If she spies a young couple she immediately can tell if they are in love or not just by looking at them. She also brought happiness to those who had little or none. While enjoying the morning breeze she heard a desperate call for help. She quickly flies to the source of the call, willing to help any in need on this fine day. At the source of the call she found her dear friend Lady Starla, lying helplessly on the ground. Starla, or otherwise known as the Faerie of Virtue, was pregnant with a baby faerie. All faeries know that nothing or no one is a more wonderful sight than a pregnant faerie. Lela smiled as she saw the beautifully pregnant faerie.

"What in the world has happened here?" asked Lela as she cautiously lifted the young faerie back on to her feet.

"Oh, everything Lela. Its my baby! She is coming early!" she said to her friend calmly but anxiously, her face twisted in excitement, fear and some pain. All faeries know that an early baby, even in the faerie world as well as any other world, is a bad omen! Bad luck shall befall any who give birth to an early child, whether it happens sooner or later. No one knows which, for it is different for everyone.

"Oh dear! That is not good news at all! We need to get you to Lady Hara quickly!" she said. Lady Hara was the Healing Faerie. Lela was absolutely positive that she could help Starla. She hoped to her self that it wasn't already too late.

Lela half flew, half carried the pregnant Starla to the Healing Fearie's tree house. She was still young and couldn't support the weight of another while flying just yet. They knocked on the door quietly but with great urgency. Hara opened the door within seconds. Lela calmly explained their dilemma to the faerie then Hara knew exactly what to do. Hara ushered them inside and laid the distressed Starla on the bed. Hara made sure she was comfortable before going to the kitchen to get some warm water and some rags for Starla.

"Lady Lela, how long has she been this way?" asked Hara.

The faerie shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I found her lying screaming for help about a mile away from her tree."

"Alright. We don't have much time then. Lela dear, I need you to find these herbs for me. Mugs Weed, Pansy Root, and Razor Petals. And quickly. We don't have much time." said Hara, flying about her tree looking in this cupboard and then that one looking for the different things she needed to help with the faerie's distress.

She nodded and started towards the door saying, "Yes Lady."

"Make haste girl! We haven't much time!" Hara yelled sternly, rushing toward the crying faerie on her bed.

Lela flies out the door with as much speed she can manage. She frantically searched for the herbs while Hara cares for the young faerie. She speaks quietly to Starla as she dabs her forehead with a warm rag.

"Starla, hang in there. It will be alright. Lela will find the herbs and this will pass." Hara said comfortingly.

Lela hurried as fast as she could to find the herbs that Hara requested. She knew where to look but just wasn't fast enough. First she found the razor petals in the meadow about a mile from Hara's tree. Then she found the mugs weed, easily hidden in a hollow tree. Lastly she found the pansy root. This was the hardest to find, for it was not the time of year for pansy root to grow. She went to another Healing Faerie for it. Then hurried back to Hara's.

But by the time Lela got back to the tree house, it was too late. When Lela flew in the door, gasping for breath, she saw Lady Starla sitting in the rocking chair with the baby faerie in her arms. She was singing a Faerie Lullaby while rocking the infant faerie. Tears swelled up in Lela's eyes at the sight of them.

With tears falling, Lela tried to speak but couldn't find the right words. No words could erase a lifetime of unfortunate events. "I'm so sorry, my lady." was all Lela could manage. Lela fell to her knees by the rocking chair, unable to stop the tears.

Starla looked down at the weeping faerie by her feet and put her hand on her shoulder. Lela looked up into the eyes of the new mother. "Lela, it's quite alright. I wanted her and I'd take her anyway she came." said Starla happily as she wiped away Lela's constant tears. Smiling, she added, "Come now. No more tears. This is a happy moment. If anyone should be crying, I should be me!" Starla laughed a bit hoping this would help the still sobbing faerie. Lela did perk up a bit, she stood and looked into the blanket bundled up next to Starla's side. In the bundle she laid eyes on the loveliest baby faerie she had ever seen. She smiled as big green eyes, unusual for a faerie, stared back at her with delight.

"Well, what are you going to name her, my dear?" asked Hara smiling.

"Well, taking into consideration that she's different from the others. I'll name her something different as well. Scarlett Rose should do the trick. Scarlett because of her rosy cheeks." Starla said beaming with pride and joy.

"Well, I think it suits her. Scarlett Rose it is." Lela said wiping away the last of her tears.

All through the day and well into the night, the three friends passed the baby around, each taking turns holding her and talking about how beautiful she was. They didn't realize that the different baby would grow into a different faerie which could have a bad outcome in the future.


End file.
